Narnia or notIt's still Love
by StaR-758
Summary: This story takes place after the Pevensies come out of the wardrobe. What happens when their old friends come back.What new world besides Narnia will they discover?.. PeterOC and later on EdmundOC.
1. Chapter 1

** Prologue**

This story takes place two days after the Pevensies come out of Narnia. I own nothing except my characters: Jack Burden, Eliza Burden, Charlie Burden and Charlotte Burden. PeterOC and later on EdmundOC.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four Pevensie children sat around the room in the Professor's house. It has only been two days since they came out of the wardrobe, out of Narnia. Narnia had been an experience that none of them will ever forget. Yet, they thought that it would be best if they kept their adventure of Narnia a secret. The last thing any of them wanted was people thinking they were crazy. As they sat in the room, arguing about whether or not they should go for a picnic during lunch, they heard someone knock on the door. It was Mrs. Macready.

"Children, the Professor wants all of you in his office, he needs to talk to you right away." She said.

As Mrs. Macready led them to the Professors office the Pevensie children wondered why the Professor wanted to talk to them. They couldn't be in trouble since they haven't done anything wrong… could it be about Narnia?

They entered his office and the Professor told them to sit.

"Good morning children. How are you doing?"

"Quite fine sir, thank you." Replied Susan

"Now, I know you must all be wondering why I've asked Mrs. Macready to bring you to my office but you see, I needed to talk to you children about something."

"What is it?" asked Peter

"The thing is we will be expecting some visitors. They are also children like yourselves and will be staying here until, well until the war is over. I just wanted to inform you all that there will be a few changes here. I also hope that you will behave and make them feel welcomed. They are coming to stay with us because of the air-raids in London. We should be expecting them soon."

"How many are they?" asked Edmund

"Four. Two Girls and two boys. They are all siblings… I believe there last name was Burden. Now I must get back to my studies. Have a nice day children."

With that the four Pevensie children went back to their room.

"Wow! I can't believe we are going to have visitors! This has to be the most exciting thing that has happened so far! Well except for Narnia of course." Exclaimed Lucy

"They're not just visitors Lucy! They're the Burdens! I can't believe that we will see our friends again! It seemed like forever since I last saw Eliza." Said Susan

"Of course it seemed like forever! We were in Narnia remember!" said Edmund

"You know what I mean Ed!" replied Susan

"Come on you guys! I'm as thrilled as any of you after hearing the Burdens will be coming here, but.." said Peter, but he could not finish that sentence since Lucy cut him off.

"But what Peter! Oh come on don't tell me your still afraid to speak to Elizabeth. I know you fancy her and all but honestly."

"It's not that Lu- and I don't like Eliza like that, it's just, the Burdens haven't arrived yet and already you mentioned Narnia. We must keep it a secret! Remember?" replied Peter

"Peters right. About Narnia I mean. Not about Elizabeth, you always used to blush every time you said her name and it's so obvious you like her!" Said Susan

At that Peter was turning red which made Lucy and Ed giggle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked it so far. Don't worry it will get better...In the next chapter you will find out more about the Burdens and we will meet Elizabeth Burden and her siblings. Please Review and tell me what you think of the story so far... like I said it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Eliza's Point of View

_Dear Journal, right now my siblings and I are on the train to the Professors house. I'm very nervous. It's times like these that I am glad I am not the oldest. I guess I should start by introducing myself. My name is Elizabeth Burden. I have brown eyes and auburn hair. I also have freckles on my face, which I do not like. Jack teases me about my freckles. Jack is my older brother (only by a year). He has brown hair and brown eyes. The girls at school simply adore him! They seem to think he's charming. He used to be a real pain but ever since the war started he seemed to have changed. It's almost like he's nice to me now. Don't worry-he still occasionally gives me a hard time. Next are the twins. Charlotte and Charlie Burden. They have blond hair and brown eyes. They also have freckles but not as much as me. I have to admit-they are also the smartest in the family. Mother gave me this journal as a going away present. I still can't believe it. Because of the air-raids in London we had to leave our home. We already heard, and knew, some children being sent away because of the war but mother tried to keep us longer. It was only a delay. She soon sent us to the Professor's house. He lives in the country. I wonder what it's like over there. I think were getting close to our stop. I must go but I'll write to you tonight. I like having a journal._

"We're getting close to our stop" Jack said. It's just as I thought. Charlotte is still lying down beside me. Even if she has a twin we still are close. Maybe it's because we're sisters.

"Mom said the Professor already took in some children that were being sent away. Do you think it's anybody we know?" asked Charlie

"Looks like we'll find out soon" I said as the train stopped. I woke up Charlotte. We took our bags and got off the train. Then we saw a woman riding a horse that was pulling some sort of wagon. "You must be the Burdens" she said. "Come along"

We got to the Professor's house. It was huge! We followed the lady inside the house as she gave us a little tour (very little). "My name is Mrs. Macready; I'm the Professor's housekeeper. There are a few rules here that must be followed. There will be no shouting, no running, no touching the historical artifacts, no improper use of the dumb waiter and most importantly no disturbing the Professor!" We followed her up the stairs. "I will show you to your rooms. I must inform you that you will be sharing a room with the other children that are staying here. Girls over here" then she pointed to a door which Charlotte and I advanced to. "and the boys will be in this room. I'll let you children get settled."

Jack and Charlie went in their room. Charlotte and I just looked at each other. It was then I realized I'm the oldest now, I guess I'll open the door. Charlotte and I walked into the room. Nobody was there. "Well whoever we are sharing a room with, they're obviously gone." Charlotte said to me. "I suppose we could just unpack and then we'll talk to our brothers later. I wonder if they met their roommates." It didn't take us long to unpack. It's not like we brought a lot of things. We left our room and knocked on our brothers room door.

"Come in" said some unknown voice. "That was not the voice of Jack or Charlie." I said as I looked at Charlotte. She looked a little nervous. I was nervous too. I did not want to meet the other children yet, I was not ready. "You first Eliza-whoever he is he told you to go in." said Charlotte. "I'm not going in you go in." I replied. It was obvious neither one of us wanted to open the door but just as we started arguing about who should go in first the door opened and a male figure appeared. "I said you could come in." he said. Charlotte and I just stood there like idiots staring at him. He was handsome I must admit. Even more handsome than I remembered. Charlotte and I stood there with our mouths open, shocked, we couldn't believe our eyes. "Are you going to come in or just stand there all day?" he said. I saw a smile creep up his face. "Peter! Peter Pevensie!" I finally said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Peter's Point of View

Edmund and I were talking to Jack and Charlie. We still could not believe that our childhood friends had been sent to the exact same place as us. As they were unpacking we started talking about our lifes and what happened when we were sent away from our home. We left out the whole part about Narnia of course. I felt bad lying to my best friend but it was for the best. Shortly after we heared a knock on the door. "That must be Eliza and Charlotte now. Quick Peter, you ansew it." Jack said. I knew what he was planning. "Come in" I said. We all knew how Jack's sisters were. Nervous. Ever since we met them. We always used to play tricks on them because they were so easy to scare. I meen, sure there girls, but i'm sure not EVERY girl has to be scared all the time.

Nothing happened so I went to go open the door. "I said you could come in." I told them once more. They just stood there with there mouths open. I had to hold myself back from laughing. "Are you going to come in or just stand there all day?" Finally Elizabeth foung her voice and said:"Peter! Peter Pevensie!"

"It's good to see you too Eliza. And how are you doing Charlotte?" I said as I turned to Charlotte.

"Very well, thank you. Might I ask where your sisters are?" Charlotte asked me curiously. I would have thought that Susan and Lucy would be in there room, ready to greet their old friends. They must of been in the parlor, still making plans for today.

"Oh, they're probably still in that room over there. It's were we usually stay. Actually we were all headed there now." I said

"That's great! It will be so nice to see Susan and Lucy again, won't it Eliza" Charlotte said.

"Oh yes!" she agreed

I led them all to the parlor and sure enough Susan and Lucy were there talking. 'Figures' I thought. 'Girls can never stop talking'.

Lucy was the first to spot us. "Charlotte! Eliza! Your here!" she over to give them a hug. Susan turned around. "Elizabeth! Charlotte! I'm so sorry, did you already finish unpacking? Lucy and I wanted to be the first to greet you, but I guess our brothers beat us to it" she said

"Oh, well that's quite alright. It's just so nice to see you all!" Elizabeth said. She then looked at me. I realised that I must of been staring at her so I quickly turned away. I couldn't help myself. I know that I started going sweet on her a while ago, but, she seemed to have changed. She looked even more beautiful than I remembered, if that was possible. Her auburn hair was braided in two braids hanging just below her shoulders. She tied them with green ribbons. She also had a nice figure. I can feel my face burning. I better stop thinking about her before I embarrass myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for all the reviews guys:) Well heres the third chapter! Sorry it took so long but school already started so I dont have alot of time to update. Don't worry I still wright every chance I get. Hope you like it. Also I own nothing except the Burdens, Magicia and all those who come from Magicia. You'll find out what i'm talking about in the next chapters. _**

**Eliza's Point Of View**

_Dear Journal, you will never believe what happened today! We arrived at the professor's house and imagine our surprise when we find out the Pevensies are also staying here! We're all excited to see our friends again. Today we all went outside since it was a beautiful day! It is lovely here in the country. We all had a picnic and then the younger one's went to go play hide and go seek. Susan and I got a chance to talk but it wasn't long until Lucy and Charlotte convinced us to play along. I didn't mind. I know it's a childish game but I liked playing. When it was my turn to seek, it didn't take me long to find Susan and Lucy. It took me a while to find Charlotte who climbed up a tree. I couldn't seem to find Charlie and Edmund. Susan helped me look for a while but even the two of us couldn't possibly cover a whole forest! So we gave up, luckily they came back a few minutes later. Apparently they went all the way across the forest to the river. Talk about far! Tomorrow Lucy came up with the ideal of having another picnic but this time at the river, and then we can go swimming. Everybody seemed to like that ideal, so tomorrow morning Charlotte and I are going to help make lunch. Well got to go to bed now, it's very late and I must get up early tomorrow. _

_Charlotte and I were walking in a forest. It was a dark and quite. This place gives me the creeps! _

"_Ahh!" screamed Charlotte. 'Why is Charlotte screaming?' I turn around to see a pack of wolfs. _

"_Eliza do something!" Charlotte tells me. 'What can I do?' _

"_We need to climb up that tree Charlotte! Go! I'll try to hold them down!" I said. Charlotte starts to climb the tree. 'Easier said than done! How am I suppose to fight a pack of wolfs!' _

"Eliza, Elizabeth wake up!"

I woke up at the sound of Charlotte calling my name. 'I must have been dreaming.'

"Is it time already?" I asked

"Yes, now come over here so I can braid your hair." Susan said. 'Figures. Susan used to love braiding my hair'.

"Lucy, why don't you and Charlotte go find a basket for out picnic." Susan said

Charlotte and Lucy went to go look for a basket meanwhile Susan started braiding my hair.

"Susan, could I ask you something" I said

"Of course you can ask me anything!" she replied

"Well you see, I was just wondering if… well if, Peter mentioned my name before we came here." I said. Susan already knows that I fancy her brother, but it was still a little embarrassing to talk about. Especially since she's his sister!

"Oh I see! Don't worry Eliza, he doesn't need to say anything. It's obvious by the way he looks at you that he's interested. Besides I'm his sister. I already know he like you." She said.

"Oh do stop it Su! I only asked if he mentioned my name." I told her

"Sure Elizabeth… you know you two are perfect for each other. Besides you both have something in common. You both keep on denying the fact that you fancy each other." She replied

"Could we please talk about something else?" I asked

"No time. Come on, I'm done braiding your hair. Let's go help our sisters prepare for the picnic." Susan replied as she headed for the door. I followed her down several hallways until we finally reached the kitchen. Lucy and Charlotte found a nice picnic basket. They also took the liberty of getting us a blanket for us to sit on. Susan started taking out the bread.

"What kind of sandwiches are we going to make?" Lucy asked.

"Probably some Peanut Butter and Jelly, and also bologna." I said

"And if there's any other kind that you will want, we can make that too." Susan added. I started helping her make the sandwiches while Lucy and Charlotte packed some drinks and a few snacks. By the time we were finished we already had: Four peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, four bologna sandwiches, eight apples, eight banana muffins, and water.

"There that should be enough. Shall we go see if the boys are ready to leave?" asked Charlotte.

"You two go ahead Charlotte, Eliza and I will wait here for you. Tell the boys to hurry up will you, we don't have all day." Susan replied.

"Alright" Lucy said

Susan and I waited here as Charlotte and Lucy ran up the stairs. I had a feeling that Susan wanted to talk to me. 'Why else would she of sent Lucy and Charlotte to fetch the boys.'

"The boys were supposed to be ready by now. They said they'd be ready by the time were done packing." Susan started saying.

"It's like you always said Su, 'Boys will be boys'." I replied.

"Are you still quoting Elizabeth? I swear you're the only person I know that knows so many quotes, don't get me wrong, they do come in handy." Susan said as she smiled at me. I smiled back. It feels good to see our friends again. Especially at a time like this, because all we have now is our friends and family.

Meanwhile

**Lucy's point of view **

Charlotte and I ran up the stairs and headed straight to the boys bedroom. 'They had to of been ready by now. Maybe they're just delaying. Although I can't see why they would do that, since it was their ideal to go.

"I'll bet you anything they slept in." Charlotte said.

"Do you really think they would sleep in today?" I asked "Alright I accept." I replied. I could not believe that any of the boys would sleep in today. Charlotte knocked on the door. We waited a minute for them to reply.

"Its Charlotte and Lucy. Could we come in?" Charlotte said. Still no answer.

"Alright we're coming in." I said. I started to think they really were sleeping. 'I hope I don't lose the bet.'

We opened the door and sure enough there they were. Still sleeping. I wanted to yell at them for being so tardy but I couldn't because I didn't want the Macready to come.

"I told you so" said Charlotte. Looks like she won the bet, but that didn't matter, I just wanted to leave for the picnic.

"I guess we better start waking them up." I told Charlotte

**Peter's Point of View**

"Peter, Peter wake up! You silly boys slept in and we're all waiting for you boys to go have our picnic and go swimming. NOW GET UP!" Lucy said as she started jumping on my bed in order to wake me up.

"What are you talking about Lucy it's still night." I said as I turned over.

"No actually its morning and you boys slept in. Now I hate to tell you I told you so Lu, but I told you so."

I opened my eyes to see Charlotte standing in our bedroom. Sure enough it was morning, Lucy and Charlotte were fully dressed. All ready to go. I looked at Ed, Charlie and Jack who just started getting up after the racket Lucy made. We all had horror in our faces because we all knew the fact, we really did sleep in.

"Oh no, we slept in! Where's Susan and Eliza? Are they ready too?" Jack said as he got out of bed.

"Yes, there downstairs waiting patiently, also Su told me to tell you boys to HURRY UP because we want to eat by lunch time!" Lucy said

"Well then don't just stand there! Let us get ready! Tell Susan and Eliza that we'll be down soon." Edmund said as he pushed Charlotte and Lucy out the door.

**Charlotte's Point of View**

"Well that was rude!" I said as Ed pushed Lu and I out the door. Then he actually slammed the door in our faces!

"We should just leave without them! It's not like they're doing anything to help with the picnic. We made the sandwiches! We got the basket and everything else!" I said letting out my frustration.

"Don't be like that Charlotte! They just slept in like you predicted! It could of happened to any of us." Lucy said to me.

"I suppose your right. Besides it probably wouldn't be as much fun without them." I concluded.

"Exactly! You know what Charlotte, sometimes you can be as hot headed as Edmund." She said

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Never mind." She said

**_Well I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think about this story. Also if you think that I am missing something and should add it to my story please tell me. I would love to hear your ideals. Anyway please Review :) Thanks. ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Well here's another chapter, it starts off when Susan and Elizabeth were waiting for the boys……..**

"Susan.. you know how after the picnic, well…. we might go swimming?"

"Yes, why? Oh! Don't tell me your still afraid of water..." Susan said

"Well it's not something you can just get over! And besides I don't want everybody else finding out about my fear of water." Said Eliza

"Doesn't any of your siblings know?" asked Susan

"Not even Charlotte! And we tell each other everything. Oh Susan, what am I going to do! Everybody is going swimming, what am I supposed to say? There going to find out, especially since today is the hottest day of summer we had so far." Elizabeth said

Before Susan could reply anything, Charlotte, Lucy and the guys came rushing down.

"Sorry we're late! We sort of slept in…" Charlie started saying.

"It's alright, you're here now so let's just go." Susan said

The Burdens and the Pevensies walked through the forest until they reached the river. It was beautiful! The grass was green, the sun was shinning, and the water was ever so clear!

The girls started to unpack the lunch that they made, after Jack and Peter laid out the blanket. As the girls were unpacking the lunches, the boys started to talk about politics and sports. Since none of the girls liked any of those particular subject they talked about other stuff.

"Did any of you ever notice how somebody can be ignoring you yet as soon as you mention their name it always gets there attention." Charlotte said

"I suppose, but it is their name after all so I guess it's only natural" Lucy said

"Hmm, Charlotte, you just gave me an ideal. Any of you girls want to have fun?" Elizabeth said.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Susan

"You'll see, just play along will you… so as I was saying did you hear about… JACK!" Elizabeth said.

The boys were still in their conversation, but at the sound of his name Jack turned his head towards the girls.

"What?" asked Jack

"What, What?" said Eliza. The rest of the girls tried their best to restrain themselves from laughing.

"Sorry, I just thought you said my name." said Jack. The rest of the boys now stopped their conversation.

"Oh, no I didn't" Elizabeth said. The boys returned to their conversation and the girls kept playing their game of 'Messing with the boys heads'.

"Oh yes I remember now.. just like umm what his name.. Peter!" Susan said

"Pardon?" asked Peter

"Oh nothing, I was just telling the others what nice weather we are having" Susan replied

"Oh" Peter said

At this point the Charlotte and Lucy started to laugh. Now the boys didn't like the fact that the girls were laughing at them.

"What are you laughing about now? I don't see anything funny around here, do you Charlie?" said Edmund

"No, I do not Ed." Said Charlie

"Oh, it's nothing I suppose" said Charlotte

And the guys just left it at that. The two families enjoyed the rest of the lunch. After they ate, they sat there talking and soaking up the sun. After awhile Edmund was the first to mention swimming.

"Well, what are we lying around here for. Did we not come here to swim? I say, it's a hot day. How's about a good swim."

Everybody seemed to like the ideal of swimming. Everybody except Elizabeth of course.

As they got up to go to the river, Charlie noticed Susan and Eliza still sitting there.

"Aren't you two coming?" he asked

Eliza looked as if all the blood in her face was drained. 'What am I to say now?'

"You all go along, Eliza and I are just going to enjoy the sun a little longer. We'll be there soon." Susan replied

"No! Come Eliza! Charlotte and I were to play Marco Polo and we play without you or Su!" Lucy pleaded

"I'm sure you can play with the boys." Said Eliza

"But they cheat!" Said Charlotte

"Hey!" cried Charlie

"Well it's true." She said

"Fine, were coming." Said Susan

"What?" Said Eliza

"Don't worry, we'll stay near the edge and just dip our feet in." Susan whispered to Eliza as she walked by.

"Alright." Said Eliza

Everybody now was swimming in the water, except for Su and Eliza who were chatting at the edge of the river with their feet dipped in.

All of a sudden, there was a strange light coming from the river. It was followed by a strange force that seemed to be pulling them towards the bottom of the river. Lucy was the first to noticed and screamed. The screams continued until all of the children were under the water.

_**Peter's Point of View**_

I started to walk out of the river, followed by Ed, Jack, Charlie and Su.

"Where are we? It doesn't seem like the forest in back of the Professors house." Charlie said.

"That's because it's not! Peter, Susan, look!" Edmund said.

Susan and I looked at where Edmund was pointing to.

"Cair Paravel!" Susan exclaimed

"That must mean we're in Narnia!" I said

"What?" Jack said "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see, we kinda, umm.." said Edmund. I could tell he was unsure of what to say. I couldn't blame him. How are we suppose to explain to are friends that we found a magical land in a wardrobe, became kings and queens, and now we somehow came back!

"What Edmund is trying to say is.. well, we haven't been completely honest with you since the beginning." Susan said

"What do you mean by that?" asked Charlie

"I know this sounds crazy, but before you came to the Professor's house we found this land called Narnia. We first got in by a wardrobe, but I have no ideal how we came back." I said

"You mean to say that were in some kind of magical land?" asked Jack

"Yes" Edmund said

"Impossible! You're just playing a trick on us or something." Said Charlie, obviously trying to figure out another possible explanation.

"No, it's true! Besides, how could we possibly plan a trick this big!" said Edmund.

"Hold on. I say, aren't we missing someone?" Charlie asked

"Oh, no! LUCY!" screamed Susan. She ran back to the river trying to find her.

"Eliza and Charlotte are missing as well!" Charlie exclaimed

**Well hope you liked it! Don't worry i'll let you know what happens to Lucy, Charlotte, and Eliza in the next chapter. Here's a hint, it's not Narnia! Please review!! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey Everybody! Thanks to all those who reviewed! It really helps:D Sorry about not updating for so long! I've been quite busy with school. But it's Christmas break so i'll do my best to update sooner. Hope you like the chapter!!_**

Elizabeth, Charlotte and Lucy found themselves on the forest ground when they woke up. This forest however was not like the forest that their siblings were in. Susan, Peter, Edmund, Jack and Charlie were in a beautiful Narnian forest, with trees full of colors and the sunlight shinning through the trees.

The forest that Eliza, Charlotte and Lucy were in was a very dreadful forest. The trees had no beautiful colors because they were all dead. You would think that you would be able to see the sunlight better without any leafs but thick dark clouds blocked out the sun. There was a little bit of snow on the ground but not very much. The atmosphere was also a very bitter cold that caused the cheeks of the girls to turn pink and smoke to come out of their mouths as they breathed. The three girls felt very scared in this forest for many reasons. Not only because they were lost, or because they were clueless for how they even arrived there or even where in the world can their siblings be, but also because of the thick fog that surrounded them. This was a very dark forest indeed. It was Magicia's biggest and most feared forest. Magicia is a country that found itself north of Narnia. There are not very many people who know where Magicia came from. This country seemed to have appeared out of thin air, truth be told, it did. For a country that had not been around very long it sure made itself known to it's surrounding countries. Magicia is known, as a country that starts trouble for it seems to always be at war. Magicia's two main villages, East and West, are always at war for many reasons, one being the fact that the Western Village is a lot more wealthier than the Eastern village. Up north in Magicia is its castle 'Erubiks' and down south are Magicia's Southern Giants and their territory. The Southern Giants Territory is right on top of Narnia's Northern territory, which allows Magicia's Giants and Narnia's rebellious Giants to go to war.

Now back to the girls. They stood in Magicia's Eastern forest (also known as the fearful forest) afraid to make a move. Curse the thick fog surrounding them giving them the disadvantage of spotting any danger. But not with Elizabeth's eagle eye, as the three girls stood there Elizabeth spotted two glowing yellow eyes just in front of them. She felt like screaming and for once she wished that Jack were there to protect them. She always hated being the middle child but in a situation like this she would of loved being able to have an older sibling by her side. Eliza knew that she had to protect the younger one's now. She had to act brave in order to calm Lucy and Charlotte and let them know it was ok. Even if she herself knew that it was NOT ok. Eliza stared into those big yellow eyes. A howl was soon heard.

'What was that!' Lucy cried out.

'Eliza!' Charlotte cried out in fear.

'Wolfs.' Elizabeth replied. She wanted to say more but what else. She knew that Lucy was aware of the situation yet was expecting Eliza to make it all better. Eliza didn't blame her for if Jack or Peter were here she'd do the same. And here she was acting all high and mighty as if she was the smartest person on earth. 'Well smarty pants what are you to do now!? They're counting on you now any suggestions? Of course not, you can talk the talk but when it comes to walking the walk… It's obvious the only thing smart about you is your mouth. It's no wonder Peter and Jack hates me! They must think of me as a spoiled little brat!' Elizabeth thought.

It was now more clear to see the wolfs as they were surrounding the girls pretty closely. 'Talk about to close for comfort' Charlotte thought. Elizabeth grabbed on to Lucy and Charlotte clinging them tightly to her side knowing that they were not about to escape without a scratch.

'Looks like lunch is served!' one of the wolfs said. All three girls gasped in shock.

'You can talk!' Lucy exclaimed

'Of course, I'm not stupid. Unlike you three coming in our part of territory, what are you doing here? Did someone send you here?' another wolf asked.

'Who are you? And why do you call this your territory?' Charlotte asked ignoring his question.

'I'm the one who will be asking the questions!' growled one of the wolfs who seemed to be the leader 'and I think it is obvious that we are wolfs and I presume you are new here in Magicia since you do not seem to know about Magicia's territory's.' he replied

'Magicia, what's that?' Eliza asked

The leader seemed to of glared at her but replied in his same heavy voice of his 'It's a new land up North of Narnia ruled by King Arubics. Now tell me your names and why you are here.'

'I'm Lu-Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia. These are my friends Charlotte and Elizabeth and we were lost but now that I know we are simply North of Narnia we can head back now and'

'So your just going to travel to Narnia without a care in the world of who's territory you will be intruding onto? Hmm is that it, well then don't let us get in your way.' The wolf said leaving with the other wolfs.

'Wait! What did mean by other Territory's. It can't be dangerous traveling to this Narnia place. Lucy told us about it earlier and it seems to be safe.' Eliza said.

'I have never been to Narnia myself but I have family who used to live there. Is it safe? Well anywhere is safer than here while King Arubics is ruling Magicia.' He replied

'Then what seems to be the problem? And if you're in danger here why stay? Why not travel somewhere safer?' Elizabeth asked. She could tell that the wolfs were getting annoyed of answering her silly questions but she needed answers! She wanted to go to Narnia after what Lucy told her and Charlotte about the faun she met and the Cair Paravel that she and her siblings used to live. Especially after being alone lost in a forest which is apparently is a dangerous land, Narnia seemed to be great. And with Lucy being a Queen of Narnia they can get help to find their siblings!

'Look! I know your new here and all so let me put this point form. Magicia is dangerous because of our ruler King Arubics. He kills anyone he sees in his way and does not care about anyone in his land whatsoever. Therefore we are left poor and hungry. I know lots of people who would love to leave but we can't. He has the southern giants surrounding this country so that no one can enter and no one can exit!' before he could finish what he was saying a horn blew out and the wolfs scattered.

'Oh no! Look you MUST trust me and follow me so that we can continue discussing this and it's no longer safe right now. The king comes out everyday at a certain time to kill whoever he finds. Now you must follow me immediately or perish. It is you choice but hurry!' and with that he slowly walked away incase the girls decided to follow.

Charlotte started to follow and so did Lucy. Eliza was unsure about this yet she heard what the wolf said and if his pack decided to run like that then they must really be in danger. So she too followed her siblings and who knows. Maybe this wolf can help them find their siblings in exchange for safety. Elizabeth felt sorry for the people in Magicia and so she vowed to herself that someway she'd help them anyway she can. If only she knew how much exactly she and her siblings were about to help. They were about to change history in Magicia and fulfill there destiny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Don't worry still lot's more to come. Please review and tell me what you think so far._**


	6. Chapter 6

Peter's Point of view

_Oak tree's were everywhere, covered with the thinnest lair of snow. Either winter was coming or ending. _

_'Peter' a girls voice called out from behind me. I turned around to where the faint voice came from, yet no one was there._

_'Hello, is there anyone there?' I asked. The silence of the forest was really starting to creep me out._

_'Help' she replied in that faint voice of hers. _

_'I can't help you if I don't know where you are!' I said. That's when I noticed a purple glow from behind me. I looked behind me and saw Elizabeth coming from the purple glow. _

_'Eliza' I said breathlessly _

_'Peter… help' Eliza said. She fell to the ground, tears falling from her eyes. She looked different from when I last saw her. Her face was very pale and she was not in her usual clothing. She was wearing a purple dress with gold outlining. _

_I rushed to her side and wrapped my arms around her. 'I'm sorry' she said._

_She slowly pulled away and looked into my eyes. I noticed how her eyes had lost that certain glow they used to have. It was replaced with pain. _

_She started to disappear, slowly vanishing. 'Wait!' I cried._

_I grabbed onto her arms to make her stay but it was now use. She was gone._

The nightmare made me wake up with a jolt. I wonder if there's a reason why I dreamt that. And why was she sorry? Sorry for what? Did she do something wrong? All I know is that I was up most of the night with Edmund, Jack, Susan and Charlie. We were staring at Narnia's map trying to figure out which part of territory we forgot to cover. It was useless, we all knew that in just a day we already searched all of Narnia for our siblings. Lucy, Eliza and Charlotte were still out there somewhere. We needed to find them and the sooner the better. I just hope they're ok wherever they are.

I got up and walked over to my balcony. I needed some fresh air to help me. I was filled with all of these worries and that nightmare sure didn't help. And yet, it was nice to see Elizabeth again, even if it was only a dream. Perhaps we'll have more luck finding them tomorrow. I walked back to my bed and tried to fall asleep.

Meanwhile…

Charlie was in his room at Cair Paravel also having a nightmare.

_Oak Tree's cover in snow everywhere, this was a creepy forest. A thick lair of fog, moonlight glow, this place would give anyone a uneasy feeling._

'…_it's your choice but hurry' I turned around at the sound of a deep voice. But all I saw were my sisters with Lucy. 'Charlotte!' I cried out but she didn't turn around, it was as if she didn't hear me. 'Charlotte! It's me Charlie! I'm behind you, Charlotte!'. Still no reaction. Eliza, Charlotte and Lucy started to follow a wolf. I wonder what there up too. And why can't they hear me. It's as if I'm not really here. I should follow them just incase. I followed them as we walked in this dreadful forest. We rested in a cave with a bunch a wolfs! What were my sisters thinking? Are they mad? _

'_Quickly now, we're safe in here for now.' One of the wolfs said. _

'_So why is Magicia in danger? And how exactly did we get here?' Charlotte asked _

'_And where would Magicia be located… on a map that is?' Lucy added_

'_You humans sure are full of questions. I myself would like to know how you came here but I don't know. It's probably magic, Magicia is full of it.' _

'_Magicia has appeared not too long ago. Many creatures came to Magicia as an escape until they discovered this is no paradise. Once you enter Magicia you are stuck here for the rest of your miserable life. I came from Narnia myself Queen Lucy.'_

When Charlie woke up it was dawn and even though he was restless from the night before, he knew there was no time to lose. They had to find the girls.

Charlie jumped out of bed and got ready. He dashed out the door accidentally running into Ed.

'Ouch!'

'Sorry Ed, I'm in a hurry. I just had a dream and I think it just helped me figure out were our siblings are!' Charlie said

'What! Are you sure, it was probably just a dream.'

'No!' Charlie shouted. 'It was more than a dream. It was as if I was there and it just seemed so real.' He paused as he saw the dumbfounded look on Ed.

'I know it sounds crazy trust me. Yet I might have a way to prove to you it was real, get the others and have them meet me in the library.' Said Charlie before he dashed on off to the library.

Charlie took out a map of Narnia and it's other countries. There were quite a few of them in the library, some old and others new. Yet none of them had any country named Magicia. 'Impossible, I was so sure.' Said Charlie as he hung his head.

'Charlie! Edmund explained to us what happened.' Susan said as she walked in the room with the rest of them.

'It's no use. I tried to look for this Magicia but nothing!' Charlie said frustrated.

'Did you say Magicia?' asked Oreius.

'Yes'

'It won't be on a map; we tried to get the information we needed about this new land so we could make one. We have failed to even get inside the country without getting slayed. There are only rumors to be heard of Magicia.'

'Such as?' asked Jack

'A terrible place that is always at war. Whether it's with other countries or with it's own. Magicia has not been peaceful since there ruler King Arubics, and it's people live in fear and at war with each other.'

'Where did it come from?' asked Peter.

'It is unknown, almost as if it came out of thin air.' He replied

'We need to get in there, I believe we will find the girls there.' Charlie said as he stood up from his sitting place.

'It's worth a try Peter, we looked everywhere else.' Ed added looking at his brother with hope.

'Alright, we'll go. Susan, I need you to stay here and deal with Narnia's other problems just this once. The rest of us will go to Magicia and try to get past the border.' Peter said looking at Jack. He knew that Jack had been worried for the girls, they all were.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7, thanks to everyone who reviewed it really helps me continue the story. I know it seems like they will be split up forever but i promise that Peter and Eliza will see eachother real soon, in like the next chapter. And trust me when they do it will be good. Hope you enjoy this chapter:D **

_**Eliza's point of view**_

We followed the wolfs to a cave, we had to walk a bit once inside the cave until they stopped. Up ahead there was a light coming from a candle.

"Who goes there." Came a voice. I tried to see who was there but it was still too dark to make out the figure that stood in front of us.

"It is I, Ulric, and my pack. We bring three humans." The leader wolf, Ulric, said.

"Humans! Hold on, I'll get more light" he said. There seemed to have been some excitement or disbelief in his voice.

More lights were lit and in front of us stood an elf who seemed older than I yet not as tall as Lucy.

"What are you?" Charlotte asked.

"I am an elf, my name is Rashid." He said

"Do all elf's live in caves?" I asked

"Actually, I used to own a house in the eastern village. That was before King Arubics came, he made us become slaves or part of his army. I refused to do any of the sort and now I am known as a convict for, as he put it, disobeying the king. So I had to go into hiding or perish." As Rashid told us this he seemed so sad.

"You see, those who agree to follow with King Arubics evil plans shall keep there lifes. Those who believe that good can overcome evil must hide or be killed. But now that you humans have come, we may be able to restore peace." Ulric explained.

"How? Were just kids, there's nothing special about us." Charlotte said

"Your wrong. My siblings and I helped free Narnia." Lucy said

"Look, I wish we could help, but-" I said

"You must help us, your are only hope" Ulric said

Lucy and Charlotte looked at me expectantly, but what was I suppose to do?

"Perhaps I should tell you of your destiny before we continue." Rashid said

"Elizabeth-" he started before I cut him off.

"How did you know my name?" I asked a little shocked.

"I know all about you and your siblings." He said as he pulled out a huge book, he placed his hand over it and the book flew open to near the middle.

"How did you do that?" Charlotte asked amazed

"It's called magic, and you too will learn how to control it." He said

"But I don't have magic." Charlotte said a little disappointed as she looked at the palm of her hands.

"Yes you do, as do you Elizabeth. But before I get into magic shall I tell you of your story first." Rashid said

We all nodded as we sat even closer together.

"Alright then. Elizabeth, you are a descendant of Titania. She protected the giants and was the only one who was not afraid of them. She knew that deep down they were good and was able to convince the people of Magicia to also look for the good in not only the giants, but of everyone else." Rashid opened a wooden chest and took out a beautiful purple hunting dress with a golden outline.

"This is for you, Titania once wore it." Next he pulled out a quiver with arrows and a bow. "Here is your weapon, you will need it for the journey that is to come. There is also strong magic in these arrows. Only you can find out exactly what these arrows are capable of, be careful." He said as he handed me it.

I didn't ask about what journey he was talking about or about the fact that I have never used a bow and arrow in my life. I just sat and let him continue the story.

"Charlotte, you are the descendant of Tala. She guided the wolfs and it was her bravery and strength that helped her do so. Even though everyone else thought of her as a fragile little girl, she proved to them that she was very powerful. It was also this power that made some scared of her, yet she would never use her magic to harm the innocent. She used it to protect those who needed protection." Rashid then pulled out a pink hunting dress also with a golden outlining. He also pulled out a necklace that had a pink crystal. He handed Charlotte her items.

"Although that necklace does not look like much, it may be the greatest weapon of all. That necklace shall help you control your magic." He said.

"As for your brothers I shall wait until I meet them myself to tells them of there destiny and to hand them there gifts." Rashid said as he nodded to Ulric. We all looked at Ulric curiously.

"I will take you to Narnia by the Giants territory now. We must remain as hidden as possible. Change into your new clothes while Rashid packs us a bundle with food. Don't forget your weapons." Ulric said

We all were happy to hear that we were going to Narnia. We had hope of seeing our siblings and friends.

"Before you go I have one more gift. Lucy, even though you are from Narnia and not Magicia I thought you might need this. He took out a golden compass and handed it to Lucy. "You appear to have an adventurous spirit, this compass will take you to wherever you want to go as long as it's in this world. Just think of the place you desire and it will take you there." He said and left us to change. Charlotte and I started to change into our new clothing and I put on my quiver with my arrows and bow. Charlotte put on her necklace and we were all ready to go.

Charlotte, Lucy and I walked out of the cave to meet with Ulric and Rashid.

"Thank you for everything Rashid." I said as he handed me the bundle.

"Yes, thank you." Said Lucy and Charlotte.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you. Please hurry to return, we are in grave danger everyday in Magicia." Rashid said

"I promise you we will come back and free Magicia." I said as I smiled. I don't know when I started to get all of this courage but all of a sudden I started to feel stronger.

"Before we go I'll explain to you a little of what is to come on this journey. We will walk down south to the Southern Giants Territory. Expect the unexpected there, it will be a long walk and I expect to get there by night fall. We can't afford taking breaks but if is a must I will look for a place to hide as we rest. We must get out of here as quickly as possible. The giant fields are a perfect hiding place and is the only thing separating Magicia and Narnia. In the field we will walk slowly so we will not attract any attention. Be very quite and listen very carefully, there can be creatures lurking in the fields. Are you ready for what is to come?" Ulric asked us.

"Yes." We all said.

"Thank you Ulric for bringing us to Narnia." I added since I knew he was putting his life at risk for us.

"I was not kidding when I said the giants surround Magicia's border. Keep your weapons close, we might need to attack." He said

Charlotte, Lucy and I all looked at each other nervously yet we all knew we had to go to Narnia. We waved goodbye to Rashid and were on our way to Narnia. It was a very long and very tiring journey. Lucy was slowing down once we exited the forest so I gave her a piggy back ride. It was getting darker as we reached the mountains, every part of my body was aching and Charlotte looked as if she would faint. Even Ulric looked exhausted.

"I know of a path that leads through these mountains to the field. We are now entering Giants territory. We can take a small break in cave over there." Ulric said. Those words were such a blessing, finally a break!

I woke up Lucy once at the cave, apparently she fell asleep on my back. I'm glad she did, maybe then she will have a little more energy to keep going. Charlotte took the bundle and got us some bread and apples. There was also some other stuff that looked a little like meat but nothing I ever saw before. Charlotte gave me a queer look, as did Lucy. I looked at Ulric with the same look and it's almost like he read our minds.

"It's a roasted lizard, very hard to find yet the most delicious thing you will ever taste." He said and I gave him one. He started to eat it and I took one for myself. Charlotte and Lucy looked at me with shocked faces. I know it seemed disgusting but it couldn't be that bad. I closed my eyes and took a bite out of its tail. Surprisingly it was really good, just as Ulric said it would be. Lucy and Charlotte followed my lead and started eating.

How did you like it? Please review:) It's easy really...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Eliza's Point of view**_

After we ate we rested for a while, it was a difficult thing to do seeing as we're all eager to find our siblings. I can't help but remember Ulrics words before we left 'Keep your weapons close, we might need to attack'. They thought of us fighting creatures did scare me, what if we never get to see our siblings. No! I cannot think like that, here Ulric was, risking his life just to get us out of Magicia. If we had to fight we will, even though I'm the only one with an actual weapon. Charlotte did get a necklace to help her with her magic, but what if she doesn't know how to use it? It would just be Ulric and I who would have to fight. I am not going to let Lucy or Charlotte fight! Peter and Jack would have my head. Besides I need to protect them.

I looked over at Ulric who was near the cave's opening; he was keeping watch right now as the rest of us rested; yet I couldn't sleep. Not only did I have a sick stomach because of all my worrying, I also needed to talk to Ulric. All I knew was that if we were going to fight I would have to know what exactly we were up against.

I got up carefully so I did not wake Charlotte or Lucy; I didn't want them to worry about fighting.

"Ulric" I said as I sat next to him, normally I would never go this close to a wolf, yet Ulric was different, I could tell he was good. All he wanted was peace in his country just like every other Magician I met so far.

"Can't sleep." He said with that deep voice of his.

"No, I'm worried of what is to come. Yet I need to know Ulric, if we are to fight what kind of creatures are we going against?" I asked, he looked at me and sighed.

"We are going to fight, I was lying before when I said we might have to fight, I didn't want to worry the young ones." He said as he looked at Charlotte and Lucy and then continued.

"Once in Magicia no one has ever been able to get out. Giants and other creatures surround the border in the fields"

"What kind of creatures?" pressed Eliza

"I'm not exactly sure what to expect, giants for sure and we might run into ogres and minotaurs."

"Aren't giants and ogres the same?" she asked

"Although they do have many similarities they are still both of different species."

Ulric, I don't know how to use a bow and arrow. You and I will both have to fight, yet I'm not going to allow Charlotte or Lucy to fight."

"You must trust in you bow and arrow, that is how you should use it. As for your sisters, you should trust them too. Just because they are young it does not make them useless." Eliza didn't bother to correct him about Charlotte being her only sister.

"I don't think they're useless, I just need to protect them, I won't have any of them get hurt."

"Then protect them, yet you need to let them make their own decisions. How will they ever learn to fight if they don't get the chance to prove themselves?" he looked at Eliza as he said this and added:

"When the time comes you will know what is right." And with that he went inside the cave to leave Eliza in her thoughts. 'His words are wise.' She thought. Perhaps I'm being too protective, like Jack is with me. She then remembered a year ago when she went out with Lenny Steward back at home.

He was walking me home and we were at my doorstep about to say good-bye. He leaned in to give me a kiss and then Jack opened the door. We both looked at him with shocked expressions and he looked furious. The next thing I knew he was chasing Lenny down the street. Ever since then I never saw Lenny again. I was mad at Jack ever since, Susan tried to comfort me saying that Peter was the same with her. 'At least he let's you go on a date with a boy.' I pointed out. 'I always have to lie just to go on a date.' I said.

Jack was always more protective with me, he was never too protective over the twins, just me.

_**Normal Point of View**_

Eliza snapped out of it and realized that perhaps she was acting too protective; she can still protect the girls and let them fight.

"It's time" Ulric said. Eliza nodded and woke up Charlotte and Lucy. No one complained about the little sleep they got, they were all anxious to get to Narnia and see their siblings.

Outside there was only a dim light coming from the moon, 'It always appeared darker in Magicia' Lucy thought.

They walked in the fields for about an hour until they heard a noise that made them stop. No one said a word for they were all trying to figure out which direction the noise came from.

All of a sudden Eliza could feel a sharp pain on her legs, it felt like she was being cut by knifes. She lifted up her hunting dress and looked down to see a few small creatures attacking her.

"What are these things?" she asked as she started to swat the little beasts away.

"Ankle Slicers" Ulric replied

"Ow!" Charlotte cried as a few attacked her.

"You're bleeding!" Lucy said as she saw blood on both of Charlottes and Eliza's legs. They looked down and noticed a few deep cuts.

"It's nothing" They replied, even though it did sting.

"Look! There's more!" Lucy shouted and they looked to wear she was pointing. Up ahead of them a large group of ankle slicers came their way. Ulric pounced on them right away and the girls took a few steps back.

"Humans!" they heard something shout.

The girls let out a gasp when they saw an ogre right beside them about to attack. Lucy was going to scream but Charlotte covered her mouth and whispered. "We shouldn't attract too much attention, we're almost in Narnia." Then let go of Lucy's mouth. Ulric was still dealing with all the ankle slicers still coming and shouted back: "Eliza, now!"

Eliza nodded and took an arrow from her quiver then put it on her bow. 'Please work' she thought and pulled the arrow back and aimed for the ogre. She let the arrow go just as he was about to squash them, it hit him right in the skull and he froze with his eyes bulging out.

"Nice shot!" Charlotte said in awe.

A huge roar was let out and the girls quickly looked behind them, they saw a minotaur coming towards them.

"This just never ends." Charlotte said

"Charlotte, Lucy! Run to Narnia now!" screamed Eliza as she let go an arrow at the minotaur but he blocked it with a shield and advanced towards them.

"We can't just leave you!" Lucy shouted

"Use the compass and get out of here!" she yelled with a voice that made Charlotte obey, so she took Lucy's hand and ran for Narnia. She didn't want to leave her sister but they needed to find help.

"Lucy get your compass." She said as she tried not to cry but tears kept falling, she hated the fact that they just left Eliza and Ulric alone like that.

Lucy took out her compass and called out: "Narnia!" As she did the compass started to work and it pointed south.

They followed the compass as they came to a clearing. It was an open field and they could now see a forest up ahead.

"If we make a run for it we can get there without being seen hopefully." Charlotte said and Lucy nodded as she remembered how Ulric told them that the only thing separating Narnia and Magicia was a field.

"It's worth a try, were so close." Lucy said and both girls made a dash for it, behind them was another ogre running after them.

"Faster!" Charlotte yelled but they were going as fast as their legs could carry them.

Once in the forest the girls found a hole behind a fallen log. They jumped in and tried to go as deep as possible so they won't be seen. They tried to stay quite yet they were breathing hard from all that running. They listened to the sounds in the forest, the most queer was the sound of horses running.

Just then, two horses jumped over them followed by two more. There were people on the horses and Lucy got up to try and see the people. Charlotte followed her lead and they both nearly cried out in joy for what they saw.

Up ahead were Jack, Peter, Edmund and Charlie all on their own horse. Peter killed the ogre with his sword. Edmund too had a sword just like his brother.

"Charlie, Jack!" Charlotte cried as she came out of the tunnel and help Lucy up. They ran to their siblings and the boys came off their horse to give them a hug.

"Where's Eliza?" Jack asked, as he couldn't see her with the girls. Lucy started to cry a bit and Charlotte explained to them what had happened.

"Ed, Charlie, stay here and watch the girls, were going to try and find Eliza." Peter said as he and Jack mounted their horses. They rode off and the girls finally felt safe, they just hoped that Peter and Jack could get to Eliza in time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really helps-by the way the next chapter will have more Peter/Eliza, sorry it took so long for it to get there but they were seperated. Hope you like this chapter!


End file.
